Missions of Danger 7 Asuma x male reader
by Kait Stalnaker
Summary: Will Asuma help the kidnapped boy home? Or will he turn him over to the enemy. His heart says to protect you but will he or will he let you go.


I do not own Naruto or its affiliated characters. This is a work of fiction and I will warn you of graphic scenes and gore as well as sexual scenes if you do not like such scenes refrain from reading any farther and move along. Now with that over with on with the story. This is in the readers perspective and you are a man. The characters in this story are over 18.

Asuma's POV(point of view) for a little while:  
I stopped by the store with Shikamaru to look for a gift for Choji. His birthday was coming up and I didn't know what to get well to be honest I figured I would just get him a bunch of snacks that he liked. Shikamaru muttered something as someone fell off the terrace above us and would have hit the ground if I hadn't caught them. I ended up nearly crouched from the weight.  
"Are you alrigt-" I broke off noticing the person was crying and for a second I thought it was a girl but it was a boy. He had long blond hair tied back in a small black ribbon. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes closed due to his crying.  
"What's wrong?! What happened?!" I asked getting ready to set the boy down when I heard a shout.  
The boys head jerked up and he glanced around with the most beautiful purple eyes I had ever seen.  
"Get me out of here please! They can't find me!" he said fear evident in his voice and eyes and before I had a thought Shikamaru had flung me and the boy into a chair just inside the stores doorway using shadow possession jutsu.  
I however landed atop the boy and Shikamaru hissed, "Idiot just kiss until they are gone," he said pretending to study a set of salt shakers. I glanced at the boy as the footsteps grew closer and the boys eyes widened in desperation. I leaned forward in an instant and kissed him fiercely hiding all of his frame beneath mine as I kissed him and stroked his hair.  
He moaned loudly and I chuckled softly into his mouth. I kept kissing and he didn't fight back so we both seemed to forget everything until I heard Shikamaru sigh heavily and mutter, "What a drag, do I have to shout? They are gone you two." I stopped instantly and released the boy.  
The boy stared at me eyes hooded and sparkling, "Thank you both," he said with a smile.  
Shikamaru sighed again and glared, "Maybe you could explain to us what this is about."  
"I was kidnapped from my sisters home, and I finally managed to get away," the boy said as he finally seemed to relax.  
"I can take you home," I said almost to eagerly.  
The boy smiled slowly, "That would be nice but I have no money to pay you for your trouble," he said slowly.  
"Don't worry about the money, a favor for a stranger in need is no problem," I said as I led him through to the back of the store and out into the alley. He followed and as we walked him leading, he told me about his sister and how she was so kind and had been in the process of teaching him ninjutsu.

(Your point of view)  
I studied the tall man with a smile. He was strong and his lips were soft. After a while we sat for a rest and I grinned at him,  
"Why don't you tell me about you? All we have talked about is me and I want to hear about you," I said excitedly.  
"Not much to tell," he said, blowing a ring of smoke into the air.  
I smiled and nudged him, "Come on, tell me something," I begged with pleading eyes.  
He sighed and looked at the ground and started with small things like favorites and then we progressed to his childhood and so forth. He told me how he had been teased for liking Kakashi when he was a student at the academy. "I was gay and finally quit admitting it cause I was shunned and teased and I couldn't take it any longer. So I just quit and began lying."  
I blinked and smiled, "Well I don't think its something to laugh about, love is special, you should just be happy and be who you are," I said glancing away shyly.  
Azuma glanced at me, "You are different than most though," he said as we rose and began walking again.  
"How so?" I asked curiously as he suddenly turned and kissed me on the lips. The kiss was soft and sweet then turned softer and he pulled away. I blushed and felt my skin heat up.  
"You don't judge people," he said as he stared at the ground, "How much farther?" he asked as we began walking again.  
"Just a bit, you must stay with us and rest and eat up, I can't let you leave until I have repaid you somehow," I said closing my eyes and smiling.  
"You already have 'Name' just by being the first person to accept me," Azuma said as we crested the hill and looked into the valley. A small village with a huge building at the north side of it stood before us.  
"My home!" I cried excitedly grabbing Azuma's hand and dragging the older male along behind me down the sloping hill. Azuma had to run to keep up with my suddenly terrific speed. Into the village we ran and through it to the hall.  
"Sister! I am home!" I called as we entered to find her and all the townspeople dressed as if they were about to travel.  
"Brother!" she cried running over and hugging me tight.  
"Sis," I said with a soft smile.  
"Who is this?" she asked as Azuma was suddenly surrounded.  
"He rescued me and brought me back unharmed," I said happily walking over and smiling up at him, "Can we have a celebration?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around one of his.  
"Of course to celebrate your return to safety!" she said, clapping her hands sharply, "See to it at once!" she said as she vanished in a poof of smoke.  
"You will be coming with me!" I said dragging him along to my room where I leant him a dressy shirt and soft comfortable sandals to wear for the party.  
And it was a grand party, since we rarely ever had any at all. I sat beside Azuma and fed him some of the different foods, not to mention I crawled into his lap and sat there as we ate. My sister noticed but pretended that she didn't. The evening was topped off by an extraordinary display of fire style jutsu dragons. I snuggled close to Azuma. "I have enjoyed this," I said looking up at him.  
"Me too," he said with a grin.


End file.
